


Blonde Jokes [LotR Chatroom/Modern AU]

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, JOKES ARE NOT MEANT TO OFFEND THE READERS, Modern AU, chatroom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Gimli share a few jokes over a chat they thought they'd set up as private. Legolas sees, and is not flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Jokes [LotR Chatroom/Modern AU]

[KingOfMen has entered the chatroom]

KingOfMen: Gimli, I have a joke to tell you.

[RedHeadedAxeMan has entered the chatroom]

RedHeadedAxeMan: wut?

KingOfMen: Why can't a blonde dial 9-1-1?

KingOfMen: She can't find the 11!

RedHeadedAxeMan: LOL I have one!

RedHeadedAxeMan: This blonde goes to the doctors office saying that it hurts everywhere she touches herself. She pokes her arms and legs, screaming "Ouch!" each time. The doctor looks her in the eye and says "I know what the problem is. Your finger is broken".

KingOfMen: What do you do if a blonde throws a grenade at you? Pull the pin and throw it back.

RedHeadedAxeMan: What do you call a brunette sitting between two blondes? An interpreter.

KingOfMen: How do you keep a blonde busy? Give them a piece of paper that says "Please Turn Over" on both sides.

RedHeadedAxeMan: A blonde was watching the news. The reporter had said that 9 Brazilian men had died. The blonde immediately asked her friend, "How many is 9 Brazilian?"

[PrinceOfMirkwood has entered the chatroom]

KingOfMen: Oops.

PrinceOfMirwood: You guys wanna come over and tell those blonde jokes to my face?

RedHeadedAxeMan: Legs! We didn't mean it!

PrinceOfMirkwood: Still insensitive. You guys didn't open a private chat. Any blonde could have come in. Eowyn and Eomer would have your hides!

KingOfMen: We're sorry, Legolas.

PrinceOfMirkwood: YOU WOULDN'T SAY THEM TO MY FACE SO DON'T SAY THEM ON A PUBLIC CHAT!!!

[PrinceOfMirkwood has left the chatroom]

KingOfMen: I'm gonna go check on him. Call you later?

RedHeadedAxeMan: If you're still alive. See you!

[RedHeadedAxeMan has left the chatroom]

[KingOfMen has left the chatroom]

~

Legolas was sitting in the living room with his father when he heard the doorbell go off. He got up to answer the door and saw Aragorn standing on the porch. He went outside and closed the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I saw that first joke online and had to tell Gimli. I thought I'd set it up as a private chat," Aragorn confessed.

Legolas hugged himself, "I understand. It's just, you guys joke so easy about it. But it really hurts that people automatically assume someone is ditsy because of their hair color. I hate those jokes because they've been used to bully me ever since I was little."

Aragorn hugged his friend, "I won't let it happen again. I promise."

"Thanks."


End file.
